The human Grimm
by Devilskaiju
Summary: Grimm creatures that are fear hatered and death, bit there are some who aren't. This is the story of a human Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

"Grimm they are monsters mindless creatures, soulless animals. But I have found a new one and I though I would show you it" a old man said. "Now I present to you, the new Grimm!" the man lifted off a tarp on a cage. Inside was a creature that was dark as cole, it had mask on its head with two glowing red eyes. It looked at the others, but looked at one in particular. "nNaAmMEe?" the creature spoke. "W-well that's new" said the old man. "NaMmeE?" the girl swallowed hard, "R-Ru-b-by R-Rose!" she said. "PPRretTtyYy" "W-well, class is dismissed, um go do something for your next hour and a half" Everyone left except for for, Ruby, Weis, Blake, and Yang. Ruby walked up to the creature, but was stopped by the teacher. "Miss Rose please don't get any closer I don't know what it is capable of doing". The creature looked at Ruby and extended its hand towards her. Ruby then took its hand and touched its Palm.

Ruby looked towards the teacher and asked a question. "Where?"

The man smiled an told his story "I was walking through the forest when I was ambushed by a pack of Beowulf's. I fought them with my skill and cunning smarts. But one was not attacking. so I approached it to see why, that was until I noticed that it had a human on it's back, or so I thought. when I killed the Beowulf's the creature stepped off its back and pointed a spear at me. I was going to kil it until I noticed its humanlike features. Head, bipedal, two hands, two legs, and a cloths!" The man smiled and looked at his students. "LiE" the creature. "I CoMe FroM TRibe, wE hunt I bEat hiM TiLl he pULl out crystal, ANd Hit Me" the creature finished. Ruby had a dumfounded face, "Professor Port, is it true?" Port looked at her young student with a bit of sweat running down his face. "all right I may have stumbled on his finding, so I took out some shock dust and brought him here". The Grimm nodded its head and smiled.

(Later)

Ruby was sitting right in front of the Grimm. She never let it out if her site. " RuBY, YoU SEt FReE?" Ruby looked at the Grimm with confusion, "I can't, I don't want you to hurt anybody" Ruby looked away in shame. The Grimm smiled and said, "It OkAy, You StILl FrIEnD" Ruby smiled at her new friend.

After Ruby left the Grimm looked around for a paper clip. As he looked for his escape route, "RoOf nO GoOd, CaGe tO WElL bUIlt" he then looked around. As he looked he saw a musket like weapon with the stock having and ax on it. "GOod" to rattle his cage in hopes to make the weapon fall down. *pang pang pang pang!* as he moved his cage. *crack!* the gun fell of the wall and onto the floor. He picked it up, and was glad that it was close to him. *clang clang clang clang!* The Grimm slammed the axe on the cage hoping to break it. "*crack! clang* He broke off the cages door and stepped through it. He looked around and saw the class widows. The Grimm walked towards the windows, and opened them. As he exited the room, he thought back to when he was made.

(Flash back)

He didn't see anything just. He did fell a liquid around him, but he felt calm. "Live" He said before he reached up and felt dry air. He looked for an opening, he would live. He pulled himself up and to the surface. When he was on the surface He notice the back puddle of liquid. He touched it and the puddle started to form into a black crystal, the size of a car. He looked at it and touched it. *HHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM* the crystal hummed. "He's here!" The Grimm turned around to see others. "He's like our Chief! get him to the tribe". The one who spoke looked like a Beowulf l, the only difference was he wore rusted armor, and was 6'1. " Bar! get him into the cart! we need to get out if here!" A Ursa like Grimm came towards the human Grimm and picked him up, "Wuf! wat about tis, crystal?" the Ursa said. Wuf looked at it and smiled, "take it too, let's get a move on! the Queen makes me sick" Wulf said before he moved on a wagon an picked up a leather whip. "WhO YOu?" the human Grimm asked. "He can talk already! dam, okay let's go he need to meet the Chief". The Grimms got on to the , with the crystal.

They got on the wagon being pulled by a horse Grimm. As they left something was follow them. " huf huf huf RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWGGGG!" Wuf looked behind them to see a pack of Beowulfs. Bar nodded his head and took control of the wagon. "You, here aim there chest" Bar said. He nodded and took hold of the weapon. He held a crossbow. He slowly aimed at the Wolf's. He pulled the trigger and fired a bolt into the Wolf's heart. "GRAH!" the cries before it died.

They all smiled and nodded. "Your a too shot kid! bit don't let it go to tour head!" He nodded and took aim again. *click*

(Flash back end)

He was awoken from his trans to hear a door open. The Grimm looked around to see his friend. "hI" he said. Ruby looked at him, and slowly walked back wards. The Grimm turned his head in confusion. "whY RuN?" he asked, "w-w-well I, um" The Grimm felt sad. He say don and curled his knees to his chest. "I noT BaD, pLEasE don't leave" he said. Ruby with a small pain I her heart breathed in and spoke. "o-okay!" Ruby said. The Grimm smiled and rushed and hugged Ruby. "ThaNk, yoU friend" Ruby hugged back and patted his head. "no thank you...friend" Ruby replied.

(God this took to Long to make! but now its done, I've never seen an OC, Grimm ever! bit know it is! so I hoped you enjoyed though, * dose a dab* thank you)


	2. Sorry

Sorry every one i won't be updating for a little bit got eocs and tests so be bare with me and thank you


	3. Chapter 2

Death and destruction these were what Grimm were described as. Ruby was having a hard time accepting what a Grimm is or was. "Miss Rose!" doctor Obleck scolded Ruby. "S-sorry professor" "Doctor!" "but I was wondering where did the human Grimm come from...?" Doctor Obleck looked at Ruby in the eyes before he sighed. "all right class story time, long ahgo in a distant land a Grimm unleashed and unspeakable evil, but a foolish human stepped up to oppose it, before the final blow was struck the man was cursed to live as a Grimm and now they live forever in time never able to age, that's what the legends say, but I'm not sure if it's true" Ruby looked down and sighed remembering what she promised.

(Flash back)

Ruby was sitting with the Grimm wondering what too call him. "Your a Grimm but also a human? hhhmmmmm, oh! how about Hue!" the Grimm shook his head in disapproval, "I DoN't LiKe" "hun!" *shake* "Bob" *shake* "Jack" *shake* "well I'm out of ideas *bbbzzzz* Ruby's phone rang signaling their time up. Ruby brought her scroll out and looked at it. The Grimm caught a glimpse of a big black and white object. "WhAt thAt?" he pointed at the object. "that's an Orca whale" "OrcA? OrcA OrcA Orc? I like Orc". Ruby looked at him with stars in her eyes. "Orc that's it that's your name!" Orc looked at Ruby and smiled at her. "It nIce tO meaT yOu RuBy" Orc said.

(Flash back end)

Ruby smiles with the memory in her mind. *ring!* "all right class now Rember that Grimm is very dangerous so be carful put there" Ruby smiled knowing th truth about this Grimm.

Ruby left class on the idea of her visiting her friend Orc at the abandon Armory/Forge.

As Ruby was about to leave Yang stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Rubes" Yang said smiling at her little Sister. "Hey Yang!; Ruby said with a happy happy tone. "so where you going?" questioned Yang. "Oh you know going into the woods...alone...by myself...yeah!" Ruby thrusts her fist up in the air. "um okay...well me and Blake are going to vale for a while so will you be okay?" Ruby nodded to confirm. "Ruby left Yang with a sigh.

(with Orc)

Orc was sitting down next to a metal table messing with two rocks shaping it into a stone axe head. *clack* *clack* *clack* knocking pieces off they fall into a metal bucket to be used later.

Orc didn't waste anything he would have these pieases for whatever he needs. He would not waste any type of materal. "Orc you here?" Ruby asked opening the door to the shop.

Orc stoped with his rocks to answer "I heEre".

Ruby smiled and walked towards him and saw what he was doing while she was gone. Their was a bucket filled to the Grimm with shards from rocks. "I see you've been productive" Orc nodded. He reached into the bucket and pulled out a spear like head. He handed Ruby the spear head.

Ruby looked at the weapon and saw its jagged edges. "I MaKe For YoU to usE" Ruby smiled and put the spear head into her pocket.

Orc stood up and as walked towards a peice of wood. He picked it up and brought it to the table. "I mAke YoU a SpeAr" Orc said before he grabbed a draw knife andnstartes to carve the wood.

For a while Orc was peeling away the wood. Orc finished making a cylinder shspe. Grabong a file he made a notch in the wood. Finally he pulles out anotger spear head but this one has notches on the sides of it.

Ruby saw him building this weapon, but was amazed by how he did it. No machines just old tools. These tools were acient in the eyes of humans but to Orc, he it is new. Ruby looked in awe when he finished the spear. Orc have ruby the finished product. "It FOr YoU"

Ruby was stunned at the spear and smiled at her friend. "Thank you Orc" Ruby said. Orc smiled and stood up. He walked towards his pouch.

Ruby's smile fadded and asked a question, "Orc where did you come from?" Orc smiled, "FroM "BlAcK PiT" IrishY tilted her head in confusion. "Black pit?"Orc nodded.

(Flash back)

Orc stood before one of his kind.

"So it is true" the older one said. Orc looked at the older one. "You can't speak yet? hold on" The older one put his hand on Orc's head. in an instant knowledge was transferred through our his mind. "WhAt YoU Do?" Orc asked. He asked a question! Orc knew things, he knew how to speak. "Good just put your hand over the head to gain knowledge" the older one said. "I KNoW?" The older one smiled. "Now to get yo-" *hhhhhhhhoooooooowwwwwwwlllll* a echoed through the air. "We leave now! the witch has found us!" the older one led Orc to a Boartusk. he handed him a pouch with some black viels, and two notes "here ride this and leave, you have to get this to a human!...please be the first"

(flashback end)

Orc rembered and pulled pulled out one of the notes. He handded it to ruby, "read" Orc said normaly."Dear Human, I am the elder who has written this note, the Grim in front of you is what we call, Dark One, we sent him do to the fact that both our world's are in danger. Please help him make a tribe, this is crusal for our survival. He is smart, let him absorb your knowledge in order to help us. The Old Dark One" When Ruby finished she was stunned by this. "you, need my help?!" Orc nodded. "but it said absorb?" Orc plased his hand over ruby's head and absorbed the knowledge. Wepons, armor, tactics, war. All these went in to. his mind and made him smarter. Orc lifted his hand away and looked at Ruby who wobbled. Orc caught her before she fell. "You gain knowledge from touching our minds!" Ruby exclamed in joy.

Orc nodded and smiled. "you can hElp me?" Orc's voice was less distorted. "I will help you!" Ruby said. Orc smiled and offered a hand shake. Ruby too the hand shake and smiled back at her Grimm friend. They were both the first friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Orc and Ruby were both digging a huge hole. "ThiS WiLl Need To bE 2ofT deep, and 10Ft wide" Orc said.

Ruby smiled and nodded at his words. They both had been working for hours digging out a hole.

"So why are we doing this again?" Ruby asked. "wE Are digGinG A GriMm pOoL" Orc aanswered.

Ruby nodded and resumed digging. Orc smiled and looked down at a note.

'Build a Grimm put, and start your clan'

"If this will save us then let it be" Orc said normally. "Ruby, We nEed tO hurry. Your SchooL iS goNna call yoU sooN" Orc said reminding Ruby.

"Oh my gosh! you're right I better get going!" Ruby rushed away towards the school.

"SeE YoU Ruby" Orc said before He resumed digging.

Orc finished digging when the sun finally set and the broken moon rose. "WelL I'M DoN-" Orc saw Ruby's scythe-gun in the hole. "son of a-"

"gun!" Ruby yelled.

"wow slow down sis, now what happen" Yang said trying to sooth her sister. "I was...taking walk today and I must of dropped it!" Ruby said lying to Yang.

"Look we'll look for it tomorrow okay" Yang said. Ruby nodded and sighed.

"Well you should have been caful. I mea-" Weiss noticed she didn't have her weapon either. "well drat" Weiss exclaimed eating her words.

"Ugh! this proves nothing!" Weiss said before she face planted into her bed.

Ruby turned and went to her bed and lepted up to it. '

Orc I hope you grabbed my gun' 'I did'

"AAAHHH"

"what!" Yang yelled out. Ruby breathes hardcatching her breath.

"Do you know-" Weiss stoped when she saw Ruby breathing hard. "what happened?" Blake Asked.

"I-I-I-I heard a voice! it said "I did" "

'I did though ruby look outside' the voice said. Ruby got down and looked out the window.

out side stood Orc with Ruby's scythe. "Orc?" Ruby whispered. "who?" asked Blake.

"no one! um...I'm going to go get some fresh air real quick!" Ruby said before she walked out of the room and towards the school entrance.

Orc was waiting for her there. "Orc! why are you here?" ruby asked with a panic tone. "you forgot your weapon" Orc said calmly.

"you're not soposte to be here! the professors could see you!" Ruby screamed. "It'S fInE"

*Slam!* "miss Rose you betteeeerrrrr"

A women wwith peach colored hair, and pink glasses froze when seeing Orc. "G-g-g-gri-" Ruby quickly covered her mouth.

"professor Peach please he's not going to hurt you" Ruby said trying to convince the teacher. "hmhmhmm mmmmm!"

Orc sighed and walked towards the scared teacher and laid his hand on her head.

"IT's okay, I'll Show You" Orc said before he entered her mind.

Peach saw his thoughts what he showed was his. true nature.

After it was over Orc slowly let his hand fall to his side.

"Miss R-Rose" Professor Peach said nevoursly.

"look he not bad he's just miss under stood"

Professor peach looked at Ruby with wide eyes.

"I Do NoT wisH To HurT yoU" Orc said his voice still a little distorted.

"you you you you.." She continued to repeated herself over and over.

Orc and Ruby sighed before Or departed leaving Ruby with a huge explanation and possible detention


	5. Chapter four

After the whole ordeal Ruby and Porfessor peach were having a lovely conversation.

"but how can one of these exist? they've been told as legends. Dark Ones were the things made of night mares, the Monster of the shadows, the beast of death, the-" Prfessor peach went on for what seemed like minutes.

"professor it's not so black and white as we think! Orc is just a little scary"

"little is an understatement miss Rose".

"Well he's not that bad" Ruby said trying to defend her friend.

"Miss Rose Darkones have telepathic abilitys they were one of the manny reasons why we found dust in the first place! They are not to be under estimated"

Ruby sighed and nodded her head, "okay miss Peach" Ruby said sad that she couldn't get through to her teacher.

"good now off to bed"

Ruby got up and walked back to her room with her weapon in hands.

As ruby walked she pondered how Orc was doing.

Orc was not doing well.

He was currently lost and didn't even know where he was at the moment.

After giving Ruby her weapon he left kinda.

'the other human peach?' orc thought to himself and lost the way to the old armory.

"Stop" wined out a female voice.

"why should I"

"LeT HeR Go!" Orc screamed out his voice disputed to where it was like a bamshe scream.

"T-T-THE GRIMM!" the man ran away leaving the girl with ran it ears alone with Orc.

The girl was paralyzed with fear, "p-p-p.."

"I won"T HurT yoU" Orc said extending his arm out to help her up.

"I Won't Hurt yOu" Orc said as he helped the girl up.

"..." the girl walked away in fear as OrcA shruged and walked off

Ruby made it back to her room with her weapon in arms.

"hey Ruby...when did you get your gun back?" Yang asked ceoursy.

"a friend found it...aaand he gave it back to me?"

Everyone shruged it off and soon they all went to sleep almost all of them.

Orc opened the door to the old workshop and salked towards his "room" but not before closing and locking the door.

The room had a metal spring bed, and a spear made of stone by his bed.

He laid down letting sleep take a hold of his mind.

"Orc?"

Orc sat up and saw snow. everywhere.

"Were almost there sis"

Orc looked behind him to see a young girl pulling a red wagon with a sleeping todloer in it.

"G-G-G-G..." she couldn't speak petrified with fear.

Orc walked towards the girl and knealed down.

Orc lifted his hand and rubbed the girl's head.

"It'S oKaY LiTtLe OnE" Orc said before he looked at the girl in the cart and smiled.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRR"

Orc looked behind him to see three Beowulf's

"SSSSSCCCRRREEEEE" Orc yellwd out a battle cry forcing the Grimm to back away from him.

"IF YOU WANT THEM YOULL HAVE TO COME THROUGH ME FIRST!" Orc screamed before he charged the Grimm.

He clawed at the throat ripping it open.

The young Girl saw all the carnage and just stood to tired to move.

"Aaaaaawwwwww" the girl in the small wagon yawned out.

The young blond girl looked at the toddler and her eyes widened I'm fear.

Behing the toddler a Grimm stood ready to kill her.

"RUBY!" the girl screamed in fear of her dying.

Orc rushed and slmaed into the Grimm knocking it down.

"Y-y-yOu Can'T Be ReAl!" the Grimm spoje in fear.

"NIGHTMARE! NIGHTMARE!" the Grimm screamed out trying to get up bit failling to.

Orc picked up the Grimm and grabbed him being him off the ground.

"I WILL TEAR YOU IN HALF!" Orc yepled out before he pulled the Grimm upper half and lower apart.

"SSSSSCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAA!" Orc yelles out while he drptes the Grimm to the ground.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM! SSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAA..." the scream was so loud that it erased the Grimm form the scene.

The girl looked surge Grimm and felt almost a peace.

"AAAAAAAMMMMMMM!" Orc finished and turned his head to the two scared girls.

Orc walked and knelt towards them with a friendly smile.

"you're safe, Orc is your friend, I Promise!" Orc said before a brought his hand towards her head and white light took them back into realty.

Yang woke up feeling the hand on her head.

"Orc huh?" Yang said before she layed back down and smiled falling back into dream land.

'Orc the Nightmare of Grimm' was hangs last thought before she fell back to sleep.

(Sorry it took a while kinda got sick, and also working on new chapters for every story, so I'll know before you do! Any way RWBYC should be coming with a new chapter soon so be calm and read on!)


	6. Chapter 5

Yang was having a good day...if you count being saved by a Grimm in your dreams good.

"Then it ripped the Grimm in half!" Yang told them about Orc.

"Yeah right a Grimm saving a person? yeah only in a dream" Weiss said Cleary annoyed with the idea

"It felt so real Weiss, and be for it endded he touched my head and said, "Orc is your friend""

Weiss rolled her eyes, Nora jumped around asking questions, Ren payed no attion, neither did Blake, Jaune laughed, Pyrha giggled, and Ruby was no where to be seen.

"So I head you visited my sister in her dream?" Ruby asked Orc who was trying draw barriers.

"I saW a YouNg GirL Blond, and a Littel one, She wore a Red CapE, I saw tHem tHey WeRe aBouT to Be kiLleD" Orc looked down at his arm.

Ruby knew that seen she lived that seen.

That seen ayrd out inside OrcA head over and over again.

"You, helped my sister get over her worst fear"

Orc looked at Ruby and smiled.

Orc reached for a book titled "Shots Fyierd"

(you get ten points if you understand that reference)

"wait! you can read!?" Ruby announced in surprise.

"YeS, I gaTher ImfOmaNTion bY touCh" Orc stated.

"Touch? that means that you can find different weapons! and build them this is so AWSOME!" Ruby yelled forcing Orc to cover his ears.

"Gah! Ruby! Don'T YeLl!" Orc said rubbing his ears.

"oh! sorry" Ruby apologized.

"It'S oKaY"

"So what are you going to do?"

"FiniSh thE PooL"

Ruby nodded and smiled at her Grimm friend.

They left towards the forest and saw the hole they made was slowly being filles with a black liquid.

"They wilL HelP uS" Orc said smiling at the pool.

Orc reached intothe pool and grabbed somthing.

He pulled out a Beowulf but this onewas different.

it had a human like look to it, it was only a five inches taller than Orc.

"Rag! HUUeeE RREeE UoooOo" the creature tried to speak but it's so each pattern wasn't right.

Orc put his hand on its head and shared information with it

"You, are my Leader" the creature said before it bowed to Orc.

"Please take care of me"

Orc held his hand out and the Grimm accepted it.

the Grimm up and said, "we Work TogeTher"

The Grimm nodded and looked at his leader.

"Come we leave for my living space" Orc said.

"Yes Leader!"

At that moment the Legend of Orc had began.


	7. Chapter 6

Orc and his new friend were both working hard on the Emerald Forest.

Both were building a hut made of mud, stone, and clay.

The hut wasn't big only enough room for the two of them.

Ruby would show up here and there but not as much as she used to when Orc lived in the weapon room.

"Hello Ruby it's nice to meet you again"

"Hey umm...what do I call you?"

"umm...how about Puff?"

"Okay Puff"

Meanwhile Orc was gathering some wet bark.

He was doing this to plbuild a roof for their new home.

Orc started to pick up the materal untill he heard foot steps.

"Hey Rubes you...here" Orc turned and looked to see a Blond human.

"HiE?" Orc spoke.

"Y-you're...no no no...Where's Ruby!"

Orc tilted his head and replied, "come, she safE With oTher"

The women looked at Orc and lifted her arms and aimed at him.

"if you're lying I'll kill you!"

and picked up his bark.

Orc walked towards the camp where both Puff and Ruby talking.

"Ruby!"

"Yang?"

Yang ran towards Ruby and hugged her.

"Wait! why are there two Grimm here?!"

Ruby smiled sheepesly.

"Well...its kinda a long story"

One explanation later, Yang understood...kinda.

"So let me get this straight...this is a Dark one, a creature of nightmares, and the same one who we saw professor, Port capture?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well...what about that thing?" Yang pointed at Puff.

Puff spoke, "I was created by my leader, he owns my life"

Yang stares blankly at Puff and then looked back at Ruby.

"Yang please don't tell anyone! they're not bad just misunderstood" Ruby pleaded with Yang.

"Ruby this is really big, bigger than when Dad sent Zwei to the school!"

"IF I May" Orc spoke up, "I only want to live nothing more, NotHing Less"

Yang looked at Orc and looked into his eyes and saw not hatred or fear, but trust.

Yang didn't know what to do.

"Deal! If I show you We Are Good! Than Don't TelL oThers"

Yang lookes at orc and sighed.

"Fine! but if you do anything supisous ill kill you" yang said with determination.

"Deal!" Orc said happy.

The next few hours were spent with watching both Grimm build a home.

"Leader! we should get pellet for floor"

Orc smiled and nodded at Puff.

"Come we hunt Wolf? Orc said.

"Hey wait!" Ruby stopped them, "I noticed you can talk normally but your voice is distorted"

Orc nodded and spoke, "iT Is dO To Me HaVIng LimitEd KnowLegE oF yoUr Language Even iF I ColeCt it doseN't meAn I'll know it right away"

Orc walked away stunning both sisters.

"Come, We hunt" Orc grabbed a few spears and loaded into a cylinder.

Orc got their supplies and headed out.

Yang and Ruby

followed them as they headed out into the deep woods.

As they walked Orc held his hand up stopping them.

"There, we hunt...hold till I say go"

Orc pulled put an arrow head and drew his bow.

He knocked the arrow and aimed at the Grimm.

Orc looked at Puff and nodded his head.

Puff drew put a spear with feathers on the end.

He then grabbed a stick and planted the spear on top of the stick.

Orc shot his arrow and hit the Beowulf.

The Grimm turned it head to only be treated with a spear to the brain.

Orc walked towards the now dead Grimm and pulled out his knife.

"What is he...oh" Yang saw Orc skin the dead Grimm.

After wards they went back to the camp with meat and fure.

Orc and puff pit the meat and fure down and emedeitly started to work on the Beowulf fur.

They laied it inside the hut covering the ground with the fure.

"Good" Orc smiled and layed down.

He closed his eyes and rested.

Orc smiled as he rested, "Yang Ruby come lay down puff come rest dream of peace" Orc said.

"wait lay down...on that?" Yang questioned.

"Yes come lay its cOmFy"

Ruby followed and layer down.

"its very comfy...

Yang gave in and layed down.

Both ruby and yang opened their eyes and amazing.

The red marks on both Orc and Puff turned blue.

"Orc!" Orc got up and was alert.

"What!" Orc looked around.

"Y-your red marking are blue!" Yang said shocked.

Orc looked at himself and was amazed.

"How!"

'I can answer that' a voice said.

Orc looked around, I'm not with you..

I never gave you my name I am Kitel I am one of the first human Grimm or as the humans and Faunas call us Dark ones'

'Now listen the reason you are now blue is because you've formed a new bond and this bond is not hatred but love, happiness, and kindness. Just being around you makes people happy! but you can steel thrive off of hatred fear and anger'

Orc smiled.

'Now you must know this means we are different. I am a Grimm born of rage! you were born from Death but over these few weeks you've learnt how life and death go hand in hand please don't allow anyone to tell you otherwise'

Orc sighed and laughed.

'Thank you I will'

'Good I hope to see you again someday...Orc leader of the Blue Grimm'

Orc looked at Puff and spoke.

"we need to go...we need to finish what I started"

"your voice!" Ruby said amazined by how he was able to finally speak clearly.

"it seems I've finally adapted to your language"

The marked a great and prospores day. The day the Blue Grimm was born.

A/N: hey gues thanks for waiting I've kinda been busy so hang on and for thoes who are following my other stories they should be updated soon I hope I'm kinda getting somethings done so please her with me also expect another two chapter soon like mane with in either this or next week we will see any way Thank you for being patent with me and have a good day


	8. Chapter 7

It was the next day Ruby and Yang were both talking about their secret.

"okay so dose he eat?"

"yes...and no"

"I've only seen him eat once, and that was another Grimm"

Yang cringed at the idea.

"Well at least it isn't human"

Ruby laughed at the bad joke.

Both sisters didnt know what to say since neith knew what Orc was capable of.

Orc was looking at his spear and smiled as he thought of moving.

"Orc I think I know a place where we could settle our new tribe"

Orc smiled and nodded but at the same time he was also worried.

"what bothers you?"

"we won't leave the pool...so it with us?"

"Wait I Rember something maybe...yes!"

"We can take it to mountain Glen"

"how?"

"follow, I'll show you what I mean""

Orc walked towards the pool and smiled but unknowingly they were being watched by someone.

"so they are very intelligent...interesting"

Profesor Port, and doctor Oobleck were both watching Orc and Puff.

"Hmmm...maybe they are planning to attack Beacon!"

"Orc what are you doing?"

Both teachers went and looked to see orc sticking his hand in to

a black pool.

Suddenly the pool started to get get smaller and a a small crystal formed in his hand.

"It should be bigger...well lets pack up were need to get going soon"

Puff nodded and smiled.

Thkü walked back to their camp.

Unknowingly both teachers were about to see something that should be impossible.

Orc and Puff walked away from their camp with a few spears.

the two teachers followed the Grimm further into the forest.

They walked from about am hour till they were deep in the forest.

Orc pointed at a direction and showed Puff a Nevermore nest.

"Come were going to take us a Nevermore"

"really but how!?"

"I'll show you"

Orc ran towards the nest knowing how dangerous it would be.

"SCCRREEAACH!"

Orc smiled and roared back, "SSSCCRRREEEEECH! COME TAKE ME NEVERMORE!" Orc yelled out.

The Nevermore landed in front of orc.

This one was huge three times the size with two sets of wings.

Orc thirew his spear at the Birds foot pinning it down

The Grimm yelled out in pain this gave Orc the chance to climb the creature.

The Grimm flaped its wings and took off with orc on its chest.

"Yyyeeehhhhaaaa!" Orc yelled out happy.

Orc climed further up untill he was on the Nevermore's head.

Orc lifted both his hand glowing blue he put them on the Grimm's head and took control of its mind.

The Nevermore's red marks started to turn blue.

Soon Orc had full control of the Grimm and fkre it back down where Puff was.

Puffs jaw droped to the ground amazed that Orc was abel to take a Nevermore over.

"This will mark our first step to peace with the humans and fauns"

Puff recovered from his shock and smiled.

But some where else a dark and evil Grimm was being born where Orc is the good Grimm this creature would be the Queens Pawn the other Human Grimm.


End file.
